Percakapan di Atas Bus
by Riku Tabbe
Summary: "Jadi kau itu bi, a, hetero atau homo?" Sakura hanya memberikan senyumnya pada Ino sebagai jawaban siang itu. DLDR. RnR Please


" _Jadi kau itu bi, a, hetero atau homo!?"_

 **Title: Percakapan di Atas Bus**

 **Characters: Sakura Haruno-Ino Yamanaka-Hatake Kakashi**

 **Type: OneShoot**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia menatap kosong kearah jendela di sebelah kanannya. Bus yang dinaikinya tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu labat, sedang-sedang saja. Pikirannya masih seputar pertanyaan Ino yang sebelumnya duduk disebelahnya. Ino turun di halte bus di depan toku bunga milik keluarganya.

" _Aku harus membantu ibuku merangkai bunga untuk pernikahan hari Minggu besok. Sampai jumpa hari Senin di kampus, Sakura." Kemudian gadis bersurai pirang itu turun dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang belum sempat di jawabnya._

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menghela napasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada Hinata, gadis manis di kelasnya. Mereka sering bertemu di kelas dan di luar kelas. Terkadang, mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga di akhir pekan. Dirinya, Hinata, dan Ino. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Hinata. Tapi tak sanggup. Ia sering kali menjadi grogi dan tak mampu berpikir bila bersama Hinata. Rona wajahnya, matanya, senyumnya, UGH! Jantung Sakura berdetak hebat dan senyumnya megembang.

" _Tadi malam aku dan Naruto telponan sampai lewat tengah malam."_

Senyum di bibir Sakura pun hilang. Apa dia cemburu? Ia akui bahwa senyumnya tadi pagi saat Hinata bercerita sedikit ia paksakan. Bahkan ia merasa wajahnya sedikit berkedut saat (berusaha) tersenyum. "Haaah…"

" _Jadi kau homo!?" Sakura menatap sinis pada Ino. Ino tersenyum jahil dan menyolek sedikit bahu Sakura_

" _Baka" desis Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya kearah jendela. "Tentu saja tidak."_

 _Senyuman jahil di wajah Ino sudah hilang. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya. "Bisa kau buktikan?" tanyanya serius._

 _Sakura memandang Ino dan sesaat kemudian pandangannya terarah jemarinya yang diletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. "Saat itu aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke."_

Saat itu ia dan Sasuke masih sangat muda dan bebas. Meraka masih dalam masa pencarian jati diri saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. 29 Februari 2008 saat mereka di kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sakura masih ingat bagimana bahagianya ia saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. Tak romantis memang. Sasuke hanya menelponnya malam itu.

" _Kau harus jadi pacarku"_

Kedengaran seperti sebuah pemaksaan dari pada penembakan sebenarnya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja Sakura menerimanya.

Hubungan mereka selanjutnya berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Kelas yang berbeda membuat mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah. Percakapan meraka hanya berlangsung melalui _Line_. Jalan malam minggu? Sakura masih sangat-amat ingat berapa kali mereka Saturday night walau itu sudah berlangsung 4 tahun yang lalu. 3 Kali. 1 kali di Ichiraku Ramen dan diakhiri keliling kota. 1 kali di YakiniQ. 1 kali di pasar malam bersama teman-teman yang lain saat Hanabi Festival.

1 tahun 6 bulan adalah waktu yang sangat amat cukup bagi Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memang tidak cocok dengan Sasuke yang perfeksionis. Sakura merasa selama meraka berpacaran Sasuke selalu memakai topeng. Sakura sama sekali tak mengenal Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting, ia sadar sejak awal hatinya sudah bukan untuk Sasuke

" _Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita yang berjalan ditempat". Sakura sudah memutuskan ia harus lepas dari Sasuke detik itu juga. "Kau terlalu baik untuk aku"._

Dengan dua alasan klise itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mesih duduk tertunduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ya! Sasukelah yang meninggalkannya setelah itu. Tanpa ada permohonan untuk memikirkan kembali atau apapun itu. S.A.S.U.K.E.M.E.N.I.N.G.G.A.L.K.A.N.N.Y.A begitu saja.

'Miris' batin Sakura dengan senyuman lemah di wajahnya.

" _Jadi kau bi?". Ino semakin bingung dengan Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat._

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja dia tidak Bi. Ia sadar, ketertatikannya terhadap Hinata hanyalah ketertarikan emosional, bukan seksual. Ia merasa tertarik untuk melindungi Hinata yang lembut dan lemah. Sakura juga merasa wajib untuk memberikan dukungan pada Hinata mengingat hubungan jarak jauh yang dilakukanya dengan kekasihnya.

" _Biar aku luruskan," Ino mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Matanya melebar. "Jadi kau menyukai Sasuke-"_

" _Pernah," koreksi Sakura_

" _Ya terserah saja. Dan Hinata, which is means kau adalah biseksual-Jangan memotongku!" hardik Ino saat melihat Sakura akan menyela. "Tapi kau sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun lagi terhadap Sasuke begitu?" Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan kau mengatakan tidak tertarik secara seksual terhadap Hinata, hanya secara emosional?"_

 _Sakura bersandar pada sandaran bangkunya sambil memeluk tasnya di depan dada. "Ya, kurasa begitu."_

" _Kau asekual!?"_

" _Kau gila!" Sakura segera berteriak pada Ino._

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa mengingat percakapannya dengan Ino tadi. Menggelikan. Sejujurnya, Sakura sudah menyimpan satu nama di hati dan pikirannya.

" _Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku" Ino memindahkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipinya. "Tega," bisiknya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat._

Seseorang yang sejah 6 tahun lalu ia kagumi. Seseorang yang sejak 6 tahun lalu ia tatap secara diam-diam. Seseorang yang sejak 6 tahun lalu diam-diam ia mimpikan setiap malam. Seseorang yang sejak 6 tahun lalu ia harapkan bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja dengannya. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan headphone menutupi telinganya. Seseorang yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu duduk 3 bangku di depannya.

Sakura menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Merasa geli terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah 25 tahun, seorang mahasiswa S2 di jurusan Hubungan Internasional, tapi masih bersikap seperti remaja umur 18 tahun yang baru jatuh cinta.

Halte tujuannya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sakura bersiap memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal atau tak sengaja terjatuh dari tasnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah lelaki di depanya. Sakura bersyukur karena lelaki tersebut mengenakan heaphonenya. Sakura berharap ia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume tinggi sehingga tak mendengar percakapannya dengan Ino sepanjang jalan tadi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat surai keperakan itu bergerak tertiup angin. "Baka," rutuknya entah pada dirinya atau pada orang yang ada didepannya.

Karenanya Sakura merasa tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Karenanya Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah menyianyiakan perasaan Sasuke. Yang lebih parah, sekarang Sakura di cap Aseksual oleh Ino.

Bus yang dinaikinya berhenti. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu bus. Ia berdiri tepat di pintu dan memandangi kearah lelaki bersurai perak yang menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dadanya. Sakura tersenyum kearah lelaki itu turun dari bus. 'Akan selalu ada hari esok' batinnya.

 **_End_**

Note: Apa kabar semuanya. Udah lama gak nulis (fic) akhirnya beginilah hasilnya. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya. Saya juga agak bingung. Terimakasih udah mau mampir ya. Untuk hutang-hutang fic yang lain belum tau mau kapan dilunasinnya. Tapi saya pasti lanjutin kok. Terimasih sudah menunggu. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

 **_Omake_**

Kakashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan aku buat kau menjadi seorang hetero, Sakura." Kemudian ia menakan tombol di layar ponselnya, dan lagu mulai mengalun di telinganya.

 **_End beneran_**


End file.
